Communication devices, in particular handheld mobile communication devices, are becoming increasingly sophisticated. A common feature of such communication devices is a system or application for scheduling events and setting reminders such as, for example, a built-in calendar. Sometimes when the reminder is generated at the preset time, the device user will be interrupted from something he was doing such as, for example, carrying out a phone call received or placed on the mobile device. Currently the device user in such a situation may need to read through the reminder or otherwise deal with it before being able to carry on with what he was doing.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to improve mobile device implemented methods and systems for event reminding.
Similar or the same reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.